


【牙渡】女王的职责

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 仗透行雷是这样，一半讲相声，一半造雷
Relationships: Nobori Taiga/Kurenai Wataru
Kudos: 35





	【牙渡】女王的职责

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：  
> 工具女出现，鞭尸原作角色  
> 皮套性转，透皮套，怀孕暗示  
> 登太牙满口芬芳警告

“最近，我的手背上也出现疤痕了呢。”小渡有些无奈地向真夜和太牙亮出自己的右手。他的母亲和哥哥具是一愣，露出复杂的神情。

“但为什么是……”太牙顾虑着，没有将下半句话说完。

“…queen？”渡试探性地说出自己已经知道的答案。太牙和真夜脸上惨不忍睹的表情证实了他的猜想。

“为什么呢？”小渡也尴尬地摸着手背上精巧的纹路。“我是男孩子呀。”

“而且哥哥是king。之前的王曾经说过，king和queen是要结婚的。……哥哥也说过的。但是…”

小渡用拳头堵住自己想要咬嘴唇的齿关，紧张地啃着指关节。

“……我觉得，我和哥哥似乎不太适合结婚。”

太牙把他的手抓了过来，翻来覆去的看着这只有牙印又有标识的小白爪子。指节细长，柔软灵活，是只好手。

“小渡，你是不是最近吃坏了什么？”憋了半天，太牙只能想到这句。

真夜面上一片慈母的微笑，谁也不知道她在暗中翻了个大白眼，把那只不输给天才小提琴制作者红音也的神造之手从她的笨儿子之一的手中抢了过来。

“不用太担心，小渡。”真夜柔声说道。“你确实被选为了新的queen。你就尽queen的责任，好好辅佐太牙吧。虽然很多fangire仍不接受接受和人类通婚，但族中元老已经默认了不会再追杀已结合的情侣，只要他们不背叛种族。不会强迫你去做不想做的事情。”

小渡松了口气。“可是，之前……有过男性的queen么？还有，还有结婚…”

说实话，在手背上刚刚出现queen之印的时候，小渡胡思乱想过自己或者太牙穿着白色婚纱接受众人祝福的样子，其下是抱在一起哭叫的红音也和先代王，痛骂自己的儿子怎么就被仇敌的儿子给拱了。

“不过，男性的queen并不是完全不存在的。双方也不一定要结婚。”

真夜解释道。“queen的主要职责就是惩罚背叛者和协助王族血统的延续。以女性居多主要是以婚姻为约束，防止queen和king争权。男性的queen多半是king的弟弟，或者妻子方的亲人。”

啊……

各自心怀鬼胎的太牙和小渡对视一眼，松了一口气。

但是这股暗暗失落的感觉是怎么回事？

太牙拍拍小渡的肩膀。“关于处理背叛者的事情，我相信小渡有自己的标准，你很温柔，我不会逼你做为难的事情的。”

“……可能，是这样，我也许没办法完全胜任queen的工作，”小渡闪动着目光，鼓着劲大声说道。“但是，我会好好守护太牙哥哥的！”

“小渡……”

感动的太牙一把抱住了小渡，真夜的目光在两人之间游移着，不易察觉地蹙了蹙眉头。

落在她肩头的kivat Ⅱ悄声问道。“真夜？如何，你想在他们意识到之前阻止他们吗？”

真夜叹了口气，幽幽笑道。“不，这样子很好啊。”

“不愧是真夜，我要一直守护的女王啊。”

黑色的牙蝙蝠噗哈哈的偷笑着，小渡的后颈刺了一下，透过太牙的肩膀看，只能看到母亲和kivat Ⅱ 那不明所以的姨母笑。

为什么有一种，哥哥和自己要被坑了的预感呢？

……

重度社恐小渡没有想到，正式成为女王之后遇到的第一个困难竟然是开会。

更没有想到他居然在会议上被人逼婚了。

记不住名字的元老们介绍完了他们的职责后，把炮火转向了登太牙，盘审起了近期他公司的经营情况和王的职责体现。太牙显然已经习惯了这套流程，颇为镇定的一一对答。众人问完之后，见没有什么异议，领头者便从衣袋中抽出一张印有松鹤的信笺。

太牙皱起眉头，颇为厌倦地说：“我之前已经说过，铃木深央的事情我还没有完全放下，在那之前，我并不会考虑新的联姻。”

“是的，所以这场相看，是为queen准备的。”

小渡的身子已经悄悄地滑下了一半椅子，如果再给他一点时间，他就能躲开众人，在会议桌底下溜之大吉。突然提起他的名字，他吓得差点一屁股坐在地上。

还有…为什么会提到深央小姐？

“诶诶？…我吗？”小渡指着自己，他还没说完，坐在身边的太牙忽然激动地站了起来，一把把手中的文件摔向了众元老。

“你们这群畜生！！！小渡还只是个孩子！！！”

小渡完全吓傻了，看着平时温柔随和的兄长满口喷毒，张牙舞爪地和底下的人斗了起来，领头的元老擦了擦额头的汗，显然也没有预料到太牙会如此狂怒。但即使如此，他也没有让步。

“King，我们确实考虑到了您，因为怀念上一任queen，一直没有出现下一位queen的待选者。我们都是担心真夜大人贵重的血脉会绝嗣，才会一直向您推荐其他优秀的少女，希望您在其中找到中意之人，可惜您实在太过深情。想必，这也是渡大人会被选为queen的原因了。”

“放你娘的屁！你们想给你们的女儿侄女贴金和小渡有什么关系！”

“King，请您冷静点听我说完。queen确保血脉能够传承，从古以来都是这样的规矩，继承了真夜大人血系的渡大人，生下来的孩子自然也是太牙大人的继承者。他是为您分忧的最佳人选……”

“哥哥控制一下蛇！”小渡抓住了太牙的肩膀，把他往座位上按。“蛇影都生气的冒了出来啊！”

“我不同意！！！”太牙声嘶力竭地咆哮。“小渡是世界上最温柔最纯洁的人，你们居然想要他去相亲！我不允许有人践踏小渡的心意！”

世界上最温柔最可爱的人，一开始在和你抢老婆，之后还自封为王过，你还记得吗？众人腹诽道。

“这件事还是要看渡大人的意思。”元老坚持将信笺递了上去，出乎意料，小渡红着脸看了一眼太牙，然后居然接过了装有女方信息信笺。

“小渡？”

“我觉得…如果这个是我被选为queen的原因，如果能帮到哥哥，那也可以…先试试看？”少年低着头鞠了一躬，小声说道。“我什么都不懂……对不起，就由各位长老安排吧。”

“小渡你在说什么？？？”

“啊，渡大人能够体贴兄长，理解我们的苦心，真是太好了！相亲对象也是很优秀贤淑的贵族，那么请你们就在下个月的第三周见面吧！”

太牙绝望地放眼望去，一群老年fangire正看着他的弟弟不住点头，已经把他钦定为金龟婿了？

“我贵你们样！！！”

会议结束后，渡拖着魂儿都掉了一半儿的太牙往回走，太牙面色灰败，好一会儿才说。“你这样做，不是我希望你成为queen的原因。”

“……”小渡下意识的避开他的眼睛。“对方也不会喜欢我啦。”

太牙打量着他：温柔的棕色发丝，白皙稚气的面容，因为羞怯而低垂的长睫，颇能引起他人的怜惜。还有他柔软的嘴唇，总在无意识地微微嘟起，像是在邀吻一般。

太牙发自真心说道：“可你非常漂亮呢。”

“诶？诶…是吗？”

“啊，抱歉。”太牙说。“sagarc刚才说不应该夸男孩子漂亮，它说得对。但，小渡真的不应该操心这次相亲的事情。”

他贴得太近，小渡一瞬间绷紧了身子，只听太牙继续说：

“你应该去找自己喜欢的女孩子生活，而不是被外人所摆布。我生来就是king，而且我并不打算推诿王的职责。”

“但是哥哥不是现在还没有遇到新的喜欢的人吗？”小渡忍不住说，“是因为深央小姐的原因么？”

太牙一时语塞。“我只是还没有那个心情…”

但仔细想起来，深央和小渡明显是更适合的一对，他口口声声要进入深央的生活，但最终也没能明白那个女孩为什么在决定杀了她换取自由之后，又为他挡下了一击。甚至，除了queen的身份外，太牙找不出第二个自己执意要娶深央的理由。

她很美丽，亦和自己有婚约，但是事后，他除了被背叛和侮辱的愤怒外，没有留下多少对深央的怀念。

在和小渡重归于好之后，他们还没谈过这个话题。现在小渡又成为了queen……

“小渡，你有喜欢的人了吗？”

小渡的脸一点点涨红，嗯嗯啊啊半天。

“现在不太清楚呢……或许还没有吧。”

虽然不知道是什么原因，但太牙不自觉松了一口气，揉了揉弟弟蓬松的头发。

“如果有的话，一定要早点告诉我，不要受到那些元老的压力。你本来就和他们不是一路人。我的小渡，应该追求自己喜欢的事业，喜欢的人，每天自由自在开开心心。”

小渡老老实实地被他顺毛，却听到太牙的手机响了起来。接听之后，太牙的脸色变得凝重起来，对小渡稍加吩咐。

“有些叛乱者因为不能接受fangire和人类之间的友好协定发起了叛乱，我要去处理一下。最近多加小心。”

“哥哥！是否需要我的协助——”

“母亲那边，就需要你代为照看了，小渡，稍后我来找你。”

太牙朝他眨眨眼，已经有一辆黑色的跑车开到了路边，等待着太牙上车。小渡咬住唇，点点头，但有些因兄长的过度保护欲不甘心。

……太牙哥哥，还是把我当成小孩子一样。

“音也和真夜的儿子，你是个笨蛋吧。”在太牙走后，悄无声息飞来的kivat Ⅱ落在了他的头上，吓了他一跳。

“kivat的爸爸？你怎么会在这里？”

黑色的牙蝙蝠嗤笑道。“因为我看不下去了，之前抢走喜欢的人的家伙对你问这问那，你不会生气吗？不会想要对着他的鼻子来一拳，把他的头拔下来挑在旗杆上吗？”

“——你是太牙哥哥的眷属吧？？？为什么会说这种话？？？好可怕！”

“无趣的小鬼。”kivatⅡ把他的头发搅成一团乱草，才飞到了一边的枝梢上，梳理自己的翅膀。“只是因为无聊吓唬吓唬你，就变成这样，真夜会为你失望的。还有，我不忠于真夜或者太牙，只是寻找有趣的fangire合作嬉戏罢了。男性的queen……”

小渡的指尖一痛，因为月光暗淡，他没有第一时间发现黑kivat离开了原处，电光火石间在他的指尖咬了一口，吸取了几滴鲜血后，便满不在乎地退回了树叶从中，意味深长的笑了起来。

“最近可要注意身体啊，新任的queen，你不告诉太牙，你对他有意思吗？”

小渡下意识脱口而出。“我没有！——诶，你为什么？？”

“别害羞嘛，真夜的儿子。你怎么没有你父母一半的热情呢？fangire为了繁衍，近亲通婚的事情相当常见——兄长让漂亮的妹妹怀孕是常有的事情。你哥哥又不是不知道。”

“这种事情，这种…”小渡哆哆嗦嗦地蹲到地上，用手捂住耳朵，抓狂地大喊。“这种不可以开玩笑啦！！！”

“老爸！”kivat看不下去了，从小渡的口袋里探出头，生气地叫道。“小渡胆子很小，真的会被你吓到的！”

“哈哈哈！”黑kivat展开翅膀，绕着小渡贱兮兮地飞了两圈，嘴里毫不留情。“记住我的话，这可是真夜专门拜托我提醒你的！毕竟，你已经被选为queen了——”

“妈妈？她要你告诉我什么？”

小渡抬起头，但kivatⅡ已经飞出了他的视线范围。倒是kivat用翅膀扇了扇他的后脑勺。

“小渡，你先解释下，老爸说你对king有意思是真的吗？”

“不，Kivat，那种让太牙哥哥会误会的事情，我们还是少说吧……”

“可是仔细想想，你被选为queen真的是因为血缘吗？”kivat怀疑地说。“那些男性的queen的先例，也是因为他们的king早已结婚，而妻子并不会战斗，才不得不另换人选。”

“queen的武力并不下于king，但是首先，他们要先被king所爱着啊。”

kivatⅡ的话语一直环绕在小渡心头，让他近几日都心神不宁。

太牙抽空将他要相亲的女孩的资料送了过来，小渡不看一眼就将它甩在了沙发上，反而被静香悄悄地偷走了。为此，静香向kivat打听了事情由来，当场大怒。

“小渡又要被坏女人欺骗然后伤心了吗？”

在静香泪洒小手绢时，变身成saga和kiva的太牙和小渡却背靠背手握武器，面对着叛乱的fangire。

“我让kivatⅡ去守护母亲了！”白色的骑士朝着更为年轻的战士喊道。“不要分心，小渡！专注打败面前的敌人！”

但kiva对他的提示置若罔闻，从变身之后，小渡似乎就一直因为什么而在分心，数次堪堪躲过攻击，而发起的进攻更是中途卸力，仿佛在顾及什么。

“如果你不想战斗，就躲到一边去！”太牙为他挡下敌人的一击，却见kiva将即将发出的一记侧踢硬生生收了回来，不满之下，出声呵斥他。

“抱歉，哥哥……我不是有意拖累你的……”

渡的声音有些闷闷的，太牙正想因自己太过严厉而道歉，却发现小渡异常的音色不是因为抽泣，而是正在忍耐某种痛苦。

“小渡？你受伤了吗？”

Kiva没有回答他，但其他的fangire正中下怀，将矛头对准了不在状态的kiva。没能防御住同时发出的数道攻击，kiva被击倒在地，牙蝙蝠也从他的腰带上脱落下来，昏了过去。但kiva并没有解除变身。

几乎在同时，愤怒的saga的鞭剑洞穿了发出攻击的fangire，其他反叛者也未能逃脱。少掉了顾虑，又因为兄弟的受伤怒火中烧，saga一一将敌人的残骸击碎成看不出原先模样的碎片。场上只剩下他和kiva，爆发急速消耗的魔力让人工魔物都有些难以承受。太牙不得不先释放了sagarc，脱离铠甲的瞬间，他也有些站不稳，但顾不了那么多，他立刻奔到了kiva身边，焦急地摇晃着小渡。

“小渡醒醒！”

“哥哥…”kiva虽然回答了他，但声音仍旧朦朦胧胧，不甚清晰，甚至，他抬起头，透过面具望着太牙的样子也相当迷惘。“哥哥吗？”

太牙松了口气，示意他释放铠甲，好方便离开这里。

“我抱着你走，让医生为你检查哪里不舒服。”

“不，不能看医生，哥哥，我…很奇怪……”

Kiva混乱地抱住自己的头，太牙还来不及细问，kiva忽然抬头，黄色的复眼像饥饿的食肉兽般锁定着他，一股大力猛地压在了太牙的肩膀上，平素腼腆羞怯的少年，这时手脚并用，像猛兽一样把兄长压在了地上，尖锐的獠牙抵在了太牙的胸口上，呼哧呼哧地发出粗喘。

太牙有点懵。

有些后悔自己不该那么早解除变身，虽然fangire的身体素质并不弱，但有铠甲在身，就算想要打晕kiva……那可是他可爱的小渡！一个合格的哥哥绝对不会做出那种事情的！

——虽然想这样说，但被一身沉重铠甲的小渡死死压住的滋味相当不好受。此时的kiva完全丧失了理性，就算太牙清楚他不会攻击自己，但像狗一样扑在太牙怀里，头颈不断乱蹭的kiva力量大得惊人。不光如此，太牙感觉到自己的外套几乎要被锋利的爪子撕碎， kiva的獠牙抵在他的耳边，又顺着身躯的线条一路向下，直到脐下三寸不动。

雄性的本能让太牙的后颈汗毛都竖了起来，但kiva微微偏头的样子，让他忍不住遐想弟弟迷蒙着小鹿般的圆眼，乖顺地舔上自己的性具的模样。

……不，为什么会有这种念头？小渡和自己，还只是纯洁的兄弟相处关系。太牙使劲晃了晃头，让这不存在的邪恶画面从自己脑海中赶快消失。可他很快发现，自己的胡思乱想并没有多跑偏，因为kiva确实开始急切地挑逗起了他的下身。从自己岔开的大腿看去，红衣银甲的魔王正跪在自己的肉蛇前，贪婪的膜拜着。

“小渡？……小渡？”

太牙的脸红得要烧起来了，他的目光停在kiva高高翘起的臀部，饱满圆润的线条一晃一晃，还仿佛正在忍耐什么一般不断起伏。小渡勾下了他的裤链，性具立刻笔直的竖在魔王的面具前，被裹着冰冷的金属的手指握住。太牙呻吟一声，他看不到小渡的表情，但所有一切都表明，他血亲的弟弟已经被自己的阴茎迷得神魂颠倒了。

“哥哥…好难受，”渡的声音有些迟钝，仿佛思考能力因为情欲的蒸腾而停滞了。"我要……"

"……小渡你要干什么？"

然而小渡握着那根已经忍耐不住吐出前液的肉棒磨蹭起来，在闪耀的白银上留下了污浊的黏痕。如果不是kiva面甲阻挡，那么混血少年恐怕已经将自己丰艳的嘴唇献给眼前因忍耐凸起青筋的男根了。

想到小渡带着微笑去亲吻自己肉棒的样子，太牙感觉理性要直接砰地一声炸开。但不愿趁人之危和少许对于乱伦的顾虑让他抓住铠甲的肩部，想拉开kiva。

"哥哥，我想要……给我你的肉棒吧…"

少年软软的声音里带着哭腔，有盔甲的加持，他还是能够拦住并不如何坚定的登太牙的手臂的。"我这里真的很热，很疼……"

他直起腰，分开双腿，把下半身暴露在登太牙的眼前。年轻的王大吃一惊，不管是作为兄长，还是fangire的首领，都从未见过年轻的强大混血族身上出现这种异变。

在贴身的黑色皮裤上微微鼓起一处，长出了不该有的淫乱器官。本该平滑的会阴被撕开了一条口子，从皮革下露出一条鱼身般的粉红色缝隙，属于雌性的嫩肉正在其下鲜活地叫嚣着，渴望着白色的生命之力。应征了渡之前的话语，肉缝附近的黑色皮革上粘满了一条条的银丝，还有新分泌出的淫水顺着太牙的视线往下垂，甚至流到了膝盖处。

太牙吓得往后挪了挪，虽然看不到渡的脸，但仍旧能感受到年轻的fangire露出了委屈的表情。红色的利爪伸到了肉缝旁，用两指拉开了四周的肉唇，一颗小小的肉芽挺在最顶端，完完全全就是女性器的姿态，而不断收缩，仿佛在乞食的肉壁正在哀求着太牙快点插进来，欲望已经难以抑制。

小渡似乎意识不到自己的行为有多淫猥，或者说，冲动已经让他不在乎其他任何事情了。

"我也不知道身体是，怎么变成这样的，只是求你抱我…太牙…哥哥……"

太牙吞了吞口水。

"你从刚才战斗时…就是这个样子了吗？"

"是，是的…变身之后就变得好热，底下忽然裂开了……实在是无法忍耐了，从刚才开始，就只能想着哥哥……想被哥哥抱。"kiva从面具下发出了一声啜泣。"求求你了，哥哥……"

太牙犹豫地伸出手指，描摹着那只刚长出的女性私处的轮廓。kiva摇头，示意他把手指伸进肉缝内部。甫一进入，湿软的嫩肉就吸住了他的手指，一股诱惑的力量勾着他的手指往炽热的深处探索。他立刻把手指拔出了一些，kiva却握住他的手腕，把他的手指往自己的胯下摁。恰巧，他的指节直接从中间凸起的小肉珠上捻了过去。

渡沙哑的呻吟声忽然拔高，他的腰塌了下去，整个人无力朝后倒，太牙被他拉着跌坐到一起。有一道温热的水流溅到了他的手上，kiva的腹甲在不断起伏，大腿内侧也在颤抖着，太牙被这副煽情的样子诱惑的口干舌燥。之后就算他的弟弟为了战斗而身着盔甲，太牙也无法保证自己的目光再无杂念。

为何这奇怪的器官还没有消失……太牙撑起自己，想保持相对稳妥的距离，kiva的手却揽住了他的腰，不让他离开。即使他们的外套还算完整，但暴露出的下身却几乎贴在了一起。kiva已经克制不住地把湿淋淋的肉缝送到了太牙的肉棒前，摇晃着腰缓解欲望，太牙的身体一歪，几乎撑不住自己。最后一点理智提醒他，这样冒然做下去或许于小渡的身体有碍，而且此刻小渡神志并不清醒，这不是他的真心想法。

但kiva磨蹭着他，因被肉棒的棱角和青筋刮过不断地发出放荡喘息，像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧不放，劝诱着太牙，事不宜迟，继续做下去吧……

太牙深吸一口气，黑色的眼珠里泛起幽雅的魅紫光斑，手上的力量猛然加大，直接将kiva压回了地面。他沉敛了表情，像注视猎物般盯着kiva，扯去了自己左手的手套，一边将右手由肩膀顺着胸甲抚摸到了kiva的腰胯之上。

kiva一时间没来得及挣扎，呆愣地看着兄长将右手摁在他的小腹上，另一只手则慢慢地分开粘稠的肉瓣，两根手指挤进了蜜唇里。

小小的花瓣惊慌失措地蠕动起来，像是要掩盖住其下的孔穴，微微抽动的穴口分泌出了水滴般的蜜汁，闪动着诱人的光泽。

他强压下自己的欲望，探查新器官的可疑之处。但手指上传来一吸一缩的触动，欲求不满的kiva已经将他的手指当做安慰吞吐起来。

在太牙的手指摸索到孔穴深处时，他碰到了一圈鼓出来的软肉，小渡突然发出一声长长的叫声，小腹不断起伏。

“哥哥…”他委屈的呻吟着。“不行，那里不能进去…”

“这里？”太牙小心地触碰着那一块，另一只手则根据渡的反应在他的小腹上测量位置。小渡被他摸得几乎要魂飞魄散，下身淫水直流。脚踝上的铁链因抖动不断的碰撞，震得太牙心烦气躁。

“小渡…安静一点！”他恨不得提枪就上，却因为伦理的底线不得不克制冲动。太牙告诉自己，他只是在寻找让小渡恢复原状的方式，心底却有一个魔鬼低语：别找那些冠冕堂皇的借口，你只是想亵玩弟弟的身体。

……这魔鬼的声音真的像kivat Ⅱ，还十分唠叨。

都已经摸透了的身体，做了最后一步又怎样？

把他压在身下，干到他哭都哭不出来，让他好好记住自己的形状。用他的身体接好王族的延续……

太牙一抖，他有些猜到了小渡为什么会出现这种变化。一切都是他手腕上出现的queen之印记所致。

为了让king和queen结合，诞下新的王嗣，红渡的身体会变得淫乱，多产，且只为登太牙一人开放。

变化首先作用在了饱含魔力的kiva盔甲上，他触碰的正是子宫的入口，kiva正等着被他灌满，用子宫保存好王的精液。

“解除变身，小渡。”太牙沙哑地说。kiva没有理解他的意思，迷迷糊糊地歪头看他。

“求求你，哥哥，插进来…”

小渡的脑海里除了交配，已经没有理智存在的余地。下了决心的太牙亲了亲他的颈侧，抽出手指，kiva以为他要离开自己，慌乱地想要搂住他，却被之后填补上来巨物打断了所有想法。

“抱歉了，小渡、看样子，必须要让你把欲望发泄出来、你才能恢复神智……”太牙掐住他的腰，柔软的花瓣没有丝毫阻拦的意思，任他长驱直入顶到花心所在。太牙停了下来，让渡有短暂缓冲的时间接受他。他闻到kiva身上散发着甜香的欲念，而自己则渴望从这具身体里榨取出更多的蜜汁，但如果小渡开口拒绝，那么此时他还来得及收手。

“对不起，我不想伤害你。事后你怎么恨我都没关系，如果你不想做了，一定要告诉我，你……”

kiva的手却在他的注视下开始自己揉起了阴蒂，又酥又软的淫叫从他口里传出，太牙都不敢相信他害羞的弟弟居然有如此放浪的一面。

“我…好爽……啊啊……”小渡似乎是因为期待了已久的结合终于完成，脱口而出的满是甜腻。“哥哥…我还想要…继续插进来啊…”

太牙一时语塞。随后他托起kiva的下身，摆成便于自上向下进出的姿势，开始猛烈地抽插起了那蜜浆充盈的小穴。

小渡情不自禁地扭动腰身，用屁股追逐太牙，光滑的皮裤上满是四流的水迹，淫荡地不成体统。太牙的手抓在了那丰满光亮的软肉上，大力揉搓，间接刺激到了还裹着肉棒的花瓣。小渡立刻难耐的哼哼起来，仰头贴在了太牙的身上。

太牙丝毫没有停顿，反而加重了力道和速度，噗嗤噗嗤进出着泛滥的穴道。他向前一送，尺寸惊人的凶器完全扎进了乱七八糟的淫穴里，小渡猝不及防被他那凶狠的一戳弄得哭喊出声，几乎要崩溃。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

这个尺寸，一定已经插到了因为魔力而生成的子宫，这时正顶着从来没有被触碰过的花心，使劲地碾压。小渡几乎觉得自己的身体已经不属于自己，被狂烈的快感冲击的直接冲上高潮。

太牙只见小渡浑身绷直，装饰的甲片随着身体的颤动叮当作响。又从下身传来一股大力吸吮，几乎要把自己融化在这片又软又嫩又热的肉海之中。他深吸一口气，克制着以温柔的节奏慢慢进出着kiva。这种温柔的动作延长了小渡高潮的时间，让他在极乐的巅峰又多维持了几分钟。

小渡虽然还在失神，但他的体内又开始献媚般的不断吞吐着，这片决堤的水穴不断的流淌出淫液，刚尝过快感的子宫又开始蠢蠢欲动，恨不得再被好好蹂躏花心。没有任何一个人能抵御的了这种快感，更何况是早已放开身心，享受起了这场性爱的两兄弟。小渡软绵绵的躺在地上，大张着双腿，任由太牙掐着他的腰肆意玩弄进出。虽然太牙看不到他的表情，但与狰狞的魔甲媾和，却更有一种把权力牢牢握在手中的支配快感。而高潮过后的kiva十分放松，在被那柔软紧致的穴道狠狠吮吸时，他自己又不禁加快了速度，把红色骑士顶得不断往前滑去。

“哈啊，哥哥…”

“小渡…是不舒服吗？”

就算是恨不得把kiva钉死在身下，太牙还是立刻停了下来。深紫的眼珠里带着浓郁的欲望，几乎是咬牙切齿地发问，但在确认小渡身体情况前，他绝不会继续。

面对着仍有顾虑的兄长，小渡主动环上他的后背，说出了让太牙瞠目结舌，难以拒绝的淫语。

"想被你射满，怀上你的孩子……"

太牙深吸一口气。“我真的，一点都没办法拒绝你了，小渡。”

“嗯嗯！我一直、很喜欢哥哥啊…太牙哥哥，最喜欢你了…”

这家伙可爱色气得过分犯规了。

不顾kiva锋利的盔甲边缘，太牙紧紧搂住了小渡，亲吻着他胸甲上的黑色血纹和闪耀的面甲。

“作为弟弟，看到你这么可爱柔顺的样子，我好担心你之后怎样和别人恋爱…”太牙有些支离破碎的说。“但作为王…有你这样的女王，我还真是足够幸运！”

“所以说、我本来就是属于太牙哥哥的呀？”

“是啊…完全没办法把小渡交给其他任何人了！”

自暴自弃，认清楚自己绝不可能把渡让给任何人的太牙胡乱地顶着小渡，在一番登顶前的冲刺后，深深插进了kiva的最深处，紧贴着已经绽开，热切期待着王的精液的花房，释放了出来。

即使已经有了高潮前的心理准备，但小渡并不知道内射灌精的感觉远远超过普通的高潮，完全不是一个层级可比。深埋在体内。从未被触碰和观察过的地方被浓厚的激流灌满撑大，加上其中血脉附带的压制之力，小渡几乎连思考都做不到，直接被爽到哭叫起来。

“不要啊…不要再射了…我吃不下了…哥哥…不要再射了…子宫满掉了…要坏掉了…”

太牙咬着牙，肉棒里又涌出一股精液，手上的印记烫的可怕。王的本能让他克制不住力量，除了把面前的女王灌满到溢出，以确保确实怀上他的子嗣外，太牙没有任何杂念。

“小渡…忍耐一下…”

即使有盔甲支撑，kiva的身体还是在不断地战栗着，如果不是被太牙牢牢按住，他已经像一滩水一样化在地上。身上唯有一处还在贪婪的吸张吞食着精液，哪怕有一种要被撑破的错觉，他的小穴还是牢牢锁住了体液，没有漏出一滴。

太牙终于结束了射精，感觉几乎像是被榨空一样，他喘着粗气退出了kiva的身体。kiva小腹微鼔，粉色的花瓣已经被被蹂躏得像是快要开败的玫瑰，但太牙送进去的东西却被锁在了里面。他想抚慰还没有回过神来的小渡，手指触碰到小腹前，却传来一种要被灼烧的痛感。

一道白光过去，原先一直无法解除变身的红渡已经倒在地上，昏迷不醒。

“小渡！！！”

太牙连忙查看他的情况，但他的弟弟衣着完整，奇怪的女性器不翼而飞，平坦的小腹上丝毫看不到刚刚宣淫过的迹象。除了可疑的潮红还停在小渡的脸颊和唇上，太牙几乎以为他刚刚做了一场春梦。

小渡惊醒过来，和他相比，太牙的衣衫就十分凌乱，还沾满了乱七八糟的体液。他只看了一眼，就回想起刚刚的性事，瞬间将涨得通红的脸埋在了太牙的怀里。

“哥哥！那个，我，我刚刚…逼迫了哥哥…”小渡声细如蚊呐。“对不起…我都不知道自己做了什么……像个白痴色情狂一样都说了什么……”

“小渡！”太牙连忙捧起他的脸。“这不是重点！身体有没有不舒服！”

“……其实，我好像舒服过头了……”

“……”

太牙咳了两声侧过脸去，小渡的心忽地被揪到了半空中，忐忑间，听到太牙慢慢地，带着些试探性的开口问他。

“小渡……如果我说，其实我没有觉得自己被你逼迫了呢？或者说、我希望…你说过的喜欢我，现在还在作数？”

他没有生气……好像也没有感觉被冒犯，甚至没有说出一些让人讨厌的，比如我会对小渡负责的傻话……意思就是说，太牙他，已经变相的承认了自己的心意。

那些在之前隐隐约约意识到的，也被有意无意的被暗示过，但碍于身份一直不能说出口的话语，现在在两人之间已经直白的展开了。

“如果小渡…还是在害羞的话，那我来说吧。”太牙牵起了他带着queen之印记的手掌，轻轻地吻了吻。“我爱你，是我出于自己的情意才去抱了你的。如果你不愿意的话，我还会像原来一样待你，但你，如果你也喜欢我、”他紧张地咽了咽口水。“…我没有要你立刻回答我的意思，你想考虑多久都好。”

然后他看到自己的弟弟头顶冒出了蒸汽，紧紧地握住了他的手。

“喜欢……”

“你说什么！！！”

那声音却是被打晕之后才苏醒过来的kivat愤怒的大吼。

“你自己都说过他只是个孩子！King！！！打脸好玩吗！”

“太牙大人，您这样好玩吗？”

一月过去，元老带着本次相亲的女方主角，也是他的侄女赴约，却被登太牙毫无诚意的毁约态度气得浑身颤抖，更恶心人的是，他连道歉的意愿都没有展现出来。

爽约的另一方坐在带有软垫的沙发上，朝着少女连连抱歉的点头，对方饶有兴味的打量着这上任一月有余的女王，和作为男方亲属出席，他保护欲浓重的兄长。

“我带着最好的候选人来，你却告诉我，现在queen已经不需要有什么相亲对象了？”元老指责道。“我的侄女没有做出任何事情，你们至少要向她道个歉吧！”

小渡想要起身，却被太牙按了回去。

“这段时间不要随便乱动！”太牙警告道。“我本来都不愿意让你出门了，碍不住你的恳求……坐着就好了，士下坐这种动作太危险了！”

这弱智到惊悚向的发言，元老一时间已经不知道该怎样反驳了，他们的王还在絮絮叨叨的说出更多让人头皮发麻的弟控发言。

“够了！请给我们一个能接受的理由！否则这将是queen的严重失职，您不想让渡大人为难吧！”

太牙并没有发火，相反，他反而陷入了一种得意洋洋的自说自话形态，不顾他身边小渡红着脸阻拦，发言震惊了在场的所有人。

“因为……小渡已经有了我的孩子了，不让他轻易出席，是为了保护你们珍贵的王嗣！”

一片死寂，一群人盯着小渡，盯到他几乎像放进水里的浴盐一样直接融化掉。最后，领头的那位元老像是嚼着干树皮一样发问：“您是……什么时候……”

“抱歉，就…就半个月前……之前，谁都，不知道、应该…”

小渡已经进入了他人生中第301次社会性死亡。场中唯有登太牙，还在兴致高昂的喋喋不休。

“强大、温柔、美貌、艺术品味出色，全心全意守护着他的king，还尽责的延续了王族的血脉——我的小渡，果然是世界上最棒的女王了！”

Fin.


End file.
